Matsurai
by Kyoko de Fanel
Summary: AsuKira ONESHOT . Athrun and Kira are at the local summer festival, matsurai, together when they decide to do a little exploring. Warning: YAOI CONTENT


Matsurai

By Kyoko de Fanel

Pairing: Asuran x Kira

One-shot

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Kira Yamato or Athrun Zala. Though I would LOVE to own them…- Kira and his sexy ass…

**WARNING**: This fanfic contains shounen-ai/yaoi! **If you're disturbed by the idea of two guys going at it or making out…_don't read it_.** This contains a lot of heavy petting and a little more than implicates a sexual situation. But no, this is not pure, shameless smut. Not for the faint of heart or the closed-minded. If you're reading this to flame me about writing about gay people, thank you for you effort, but **I don't care** : It should be easy enough to remove your bitching, dear flamer. However, I do accept constructive critisism (yes, I do know what that is…) Other than that, **enjoy the story**!

- - -

Emerald-green eyes watched the prey, as it moved unsuspecting through the crowd. His eyes glinted with a mischievous sparkle, and he braced himself for his next move. It was the one that would determine everything – either winning with triumph, or sulking in humiliation. Pale hands gripped at his tool, and his teeth clenched. The time was…NOW!

Athrun Zala whipped out his paper net, and plunged it into the tub of fish before him. The water sloshed precariously, as he quickly moved it towards the fish. He whipped his hand up towards the surface of the water, a smirk starting to form on his face, as gleeful eyes watched the captured prey flopping helplessly on the paper net when suddenly…

_PLOP!_

The paper net suddenly gave way, and the small fish fell back into the water with a small splash. Athrun stared in silence; triumph had been so close and now…

Behind him, a voice chuckled, and said, "That's the fifth time, Athrun. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Athrun turned to glare at his friend.

"You could at least be more sympathetic, Kira! I was _so_ close!" Athrun argued, growling. Kira shook his head, still chuckling.

"That's what you said the last three times…" Kira said, slightly exasperated, his eye still laughing. "Come on, the fireworks are starting soon! We need to get a good spot before a huge crowd gets there!"

Athrun huffed, and walked off, sulking. Kira jogged to catch up, smiling slightly.

It was a warm summer night at the yearly Matsurai Festival. The warm breeze blew gently from the sea, and many booths were set up around Momokuri Park. Strings of brightly colored light adorned each tree and each pole, linking from one booth to the next. Vendors called out their specials, and the smells of delicious foods drifted through the air. It was truly a good night to be out. Kira and Athrun had decided to come to the Matsurai Festival together this year.

Kira caught up to Athrun and studied his friend's face out of the corner of his eye as he walked. The soft light from the lanterns cast soft shadows across Athrun's face, and Kira licked his lips subconsciously as he watched Athrun's serious eyes, his slightly parted lips…

Athrun stopped suddenly and let out a strangled gasp. Kira paused, and looked in Athrun's direction. And he understood.

Thousands of people were settled on the grass, ready to watch the fireworks. There was almost no room left on the designated grass field, save pathways for getting in and out. Kira sigh, and tugged at Athrun's green, patterned yukata(?).

"C'mon. Let's get a good spot." Kira said, tugging insistently.

"But there's no room! Look, we're just going to have to stand somewhere…wait, there's not even room to stand down there!"

"No, I didn't mean…"

"And we're not even allowed to stand from here. You see that sign over there? Designated area only. Can't you read?"

"Athrun…"

"And I…"

Kira spun him around and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Athrun, caught by surprise, gave a muffled yelp before succumbing and kissing Kira back gently.

Kira pulled back, breathing deeply, and said, "We can always find another place, where they won't see us. So don't worry about it."

"You know, someone could have seen us…that was pretty reckless of you…"

Kira looked around quickly. Luckily for them, everyone was concentrated on eating or chatting, too busy to even give the pair any notice.

"What was that for, anyways?" Athrun added, curiously. "Kissing me out of the blue?"

"You were rambling again. I had to shut you up."

"I do not ramble!" Athrun said, indignant.

"You do."

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do! Remember the time you thought you killed me, and you started beating yourself up over it? Cagalli said that you wouldn't shut up for weeks."

"…"

"See?"

"Whatever…crybaby."

"At least I don't have the emotional range of a stick, like you do!" Kira smacked Athrun on the shoulder, and walked off in a huff.

"Wait, Kira! Where are we going?"

Kira paused, considering giving his friend the cold shoulder. On instinct, he decided against it. For now. "Remember when we used to play in the park when we were younger?"

Athrun nodded, and Kira continued.

"Remember how we used to hid from the nanny on the…"

"…ledge." Athrun finished, a grin starting to form on his face. "Oh, man, I remember how she used to get so mad at us, and how I'd blame it on you and…"

Kira was already stalking off, muttering darkly, when Athrun caught himself.

"Kiiiiiiiraaaaaa! Wait for me!"

- - -

They reached the ledge half an hour before the fireworks show was scheduled to start. Kira laid out a large towel and plopped himself down on it, making sure to gather his blue, patterned garments away fro mthe grass to prevent grass stains. Athrun stood for a while, watching Kira silently. Then he sat down right behind Kira, snaking his arms around his waist, pulling Kira close to his chest.

"Kira…" Athrun purred, his breath tickling Kira's neck. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not." Came the flat reply. It was true – Kira was not angry, merely extremely annoyed that Athrun had pick on one of his old habits. I mean, it wasn't his fault he had to be mixed up in all that violence and death. He never asked for any of it, and crying…that was the way he was. That was his only ventilation, to mourn for all the lives lost, and to mourn for all the lives he had taken. But then again…The feeling of Athrun pressing against him felt pretty good…Kira's thoughts broke off suddenly, as Athrun pressed himself closer, and nuzzled Kira's neck.

Athrun kissed Kira's neck, and pulling Kira's garments off his shoulder, he trailed more gentle kisses down to his collarbone. Kira gasped slightly as the feeling of Athrun's warm lips against his cool skin.

"You sure?" Athrun's teasing voice brushed over Kira's skin again.

"Yes…no…I mean, yes…" Came Kira's weakened reply. His barriers were breaking, crumbling slowly at Athrun's touch. And he loved every moment of it, his body easily betraying his earlier annoyed mood.

Athrun's tongue flicked out to lick Kira's sensitive skin. 'This is too easy…" Athrun thought with a quiet smirk. The moment they touched, Kira's defenses crumbled, and he gave in to need and raw desire.

Kira abruptly turned around and pinned Athrun to the ground, straddling his hips.

"So you want to play, huh?" Kira's hot breath whispered by Athrun's ear. Athrun shivered involuntarily. That, spoken by Kira, held a promise of so many sinfully delicious things to come.

Athrun licked his lips in anticipation, and Kira paused, watching his lover's tongue flick in and out of his mouth. Kira's eyes darkened, and he swooped down, catching Athrun's lips in a passionate kiss. He licked Athrun's lips, asking for entry, and was granted. They moved their tongues against each other's sensuously, neither wanting to break the intimate kiss.

At last they broke apart, panting. Athrun leaned up to kiss Kira again, but Kira pushed him down, holding him with a steady grip.

"No."

Athrun pleaded with his eyes, but Kira stood firm. "You asked for it" Kira purred, obviously happy that he had the upper hand. Kira slowly pulled on Athrun's garments, exposing his chest and shoulders. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin, scarred by battle wounds, and watched the muscles ripple under the skin. He then pressed his lips to Athrun's neck, gently at first, then firmly enough to leave a mark. His warm breath caused Athrun to shiver once more, as he moved down his jaw line. Kira kissed his cheek briefly, and Athrun turning his head, straining to reach Kira's lips.

Kira reached out and pressed a finger to Athrun's lips. 'No', Kira's motions continued to say. Kira then licked his collarbone, and Athrun moaned softly at the sudden contact between tongue and skin. Athrun buried his fingers into the brunette's hair, and whimpered softly as Kira moved up and continued his assault on Athrun's neck.

Suddenly Kira's teeth nipped the sensitive skin softly, and Athrun gasped, bucking his hips, grinding them into Kira's. Both moaned at the pleasurable contact.

Finally, after a few more minutes of teasing, Kira paused before Athrun's lips, licking them slowly before kissing him with painful slowness.

Athrun noticed that Kira's grip had weakened, and flipped him over, so that he was on top of Kira. He deepened their kiss, Kira moaning into his mouth. Kira looped his arms around Athrun's neck, his hand tangled in his partner's blue hair, pushing his tongue into Athrun's mouth as far as it would go. He wanted to taste more of Athrun, as much as he could possibly get.

After a while, they had to break once more, panting for air, but their desire was still insatiable.

Above them, the night sky burst into different colors, but the couple beneath remained oblivious.

"Kira…I love you." Athrun breathed, nuzzling into Kira's neck, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too, Athrun." Kira smiled sleepily, and held Athrun close. They stayed like that for a while, ignoring the fireworks.

"Hey Kira?" Athrun mumbled, quietly.

"Yeah?" Kira replied, stroking his lover's hair.

"We can be together forever can't we?" Athrun asked hesitantly.

"Of course! We'll be together forever and ever and ever!" Kira said sarcastically. "What do you think this is, a manga?"

Athrun looked hurt, and started to pull away, but Kira pulled him close, and kissed him gently. He pulled back, and embraced Athrun, stroking his hair gently.

"There's no such thing as forever, but I'll stay with you as long as time will allow us." Kira promised.

Athrun nodded his affirmative, and pushed Kira down again, continuing where they had stopped. Soon Athrun had Kira writhing under his touch, the light from the fireworks splashing rainbows on their sweat-covered bodies, rocking in unison. Their tongues danced with fiery passion as they gave themselves to each other.

"I'm yours." Kira moaned softly, "Athrunnnnn…"

"Say it again. I want to hear you scream." Athrun purred, panting and moaning as he pressed harder against his lover's body.

"I'm yours, Athrun!" Kira cried out, and shuddered as all the energy he had left him in a blissful second. Above them, the last firework burst in the sky, showering upon a now leaving crowd. They held each other, wrapped in the large towel, cuddling and nuzzling, neither wanting to leave the current position they held. The last guests ambled off, and the night grew cold, but they didn't move. They didn't feel the harsh wind biting at their necks, nor hear the lonely call of the night owl as it announced the beginning of a new day.

They had each other, and they needed nothing more.

- - -

OKAYY…I wasn't trying to write a porn! And this **ISN'T** a porn! ;; It just had _implications_ that they did the nasty. They could have been licking lollipops and giving each other massages? They could have…er…been…checking each other's mouths for poison? O.O; LOL that was lame xD; Well, I couldn't call them gay…I dislike that term. Keep it at yaoi, no? Two pretty boys 'exploring their feelings for each other'. xD;;I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, well…it was your choice to click the link. . ;

I drew my inspiration from the cover of a doujinshi called "Blue Moon". It's a Gundam Seed doujinshi, and if you want to check out the cover, go to and click on Gundam Seed. Scroll down and it should be on the first page. UWAHHH IT'S SOO CUTE

Ja ne!

Kyoko


End file.
